killer choice
by love anangel3
Summary: Barry listened to Wesker orders to kill Jill. He didn't want to. But what else was he to do? His family was on the line and they were more important than Jill …  but his daughters were innocent and deserved to be alive


Barry listened to Wesker orders to kill Jill. He didn't want to. But what else was he to do? His family was on the line and they were more important than Jill … but his daughters were innocent and deserved to be alive.

"Barry did you hear? I want you to exterminate Jill."

Jill looked at him eyes pleading for him not kill her.

"Barry remember one step out of line and your family is dead."

The emotions raising high, either his family or Jill. His family had nothing to do with umbrella.

"Barry."

Wesker hissed angrily

Jill helped him though everything. They helped each other in this fucking crazy had shared in misery and fear .now he was going to kill her.

"Barry its okay."

Jill whispered softly, her voice full of understanding and caring.

Why was she making this so hard? If she shouted profanity or said angry words, he could of understood why, but now this was getting hard to deiced. Wesker noticed his lack of drive

"Barry your family, don't you want to see your little girls?"

Barry hand gripped the trigger; one movement and Jill would be dead. Flashes of memories came flooding in his head

"Barry are you okay?"

Jill asked, when he was talking to face was filled with suspicion but mostly anxiety for what, could of put Barry in such a state .her eyes and body language told Barry that she was scared too. That she may be a cold and calculating, but she was still human too. That she too could have fears.

"Daddy your home!"

His daughter had welcomed him home with a huge embrace there smiling faces lighting up as he told them the tales of where he had been and he had brought them. Their faces filling him with warmth.

"Barry its okay."

She was ready to die for him. That she knew enough about him that he needed to get back to his family a least safe .she was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice. And if she was ready to die…why not take her up on her offer?

"We miss you daddy."

Barry had come from yet another umbrella related mission his daughter s had looked at him and there faces were filled with sorrow as he told them he would have go yet to another mission. Their faces making a hole in his heart.

"Barry kill her already."

Wesker shouted to pull Barry out of his daze.

His finger trembled but he finally pulled the trigger .the air was smelled like gunpowder, the two people standing were the ones Barry wanted alive.

"Thanks Barry, but your family…"

Barry half smiled

"Its okay, he was probably …"

Jill placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"We can save them."

With the hand on his shoulder, and the reassuring tone that Jill had he knew that he made the right choice.

Wesker pulled himself to the keyboard, clicking the various passwords quickly disabling the locks he had on the experiment. The tyrant had awaked, the sickening red stained eyes looked at Wesker, who now was laughing evilly .the tyrant with one swift movement had plunged his yellow covered nails into Wesker, making a sickening crunching sound, as his nails drove though Wesker's ribs and bones. Than the tyrant cruelly threw Wesker aside the wall making a dull thud on the wall as Wesker, fell to the ground without any life left. Barry shot the tyrant with his magnum ammo, shouting to Jill run. She didn't run she instead stayed. Barry was about to shout again for her to run but the tyrant had knocked him into the wall. He heard her scream faintly …

"BARRY!"

Than his eyes shut fell into the pit of darkness…

"Barry wake up."

Jill's face came into view, her azure eyes filled with concern,

"Barry come on we don't have much time we need to get out of here. "

Barry groggily got up and whispered

"I we're alive?"

Jill nodded but, than pulled Barry up

"Yeah Wesker actived the self destruct mechanism, we need to get out of here,"

Barry looked around and saw the red blinking lights, and noticed something was out of place

"Wesker where is he."

Jill looked around and gasped

"He escaped I thought."

Barry shook his head and grabbed Jill's hand

"Come let's go we don't have much time anyway."

They went and Jill suggested they go separate ways because she still had to let Chris out. Barry eyes widened as he thought

" She still trusts me."

He nodded in agreement. Jill ran the other way where Chris was being held. Barry raced to the nearest exit. Than he waited, at the door when he heard a sound he lifted his gun but found it was Chris.

"Hiya Barry."

Barry asked in an accusing tone

"Where is Jill?"

Chris heaved a sigh

"She said to go ahead, she will be here shortly I think."

Barry let a breath of relief escape his lips, this whole event was freaking draining .he didn't even know how Chris could be so energetic though all this. Jill came running to them both with a rifle in hand. They all nodded went though the door which would led them to their freedom.

Or so they thought …


End file.
